Harry has a what?
by QueenSakuraFairy
Summary: Okay so the gang is off to Hogwarts but Harry has a little suprise before he gose off. Hints of Hemione and Ron, with Draco and my own chacter. Enjoy. My first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter Take One

This is my first fan fiction and I thought this whole story/plot line thing while in class. All characters in this fiction are J. K. Rowlings-all but Sakura Riddle and some other people. Enjoy review and positive flames only.

Harry and the gang on in their fifth year:

Settings: Diagon Ally

She sat in front of an ice cream shop re-reading the letter she had carried with her. She never heard of Hogwarts, let alone why she would want to go there. Anywho she decided to give it a try, what could she lose. She lost everything else. She dipped her spoon into the pumpkin spice ice cream and shoved it into her mouth.

The blonde teenage boy tossed his new book into his bag. Another year at Hogwarts with those dang mudblood and mix-breeds; he couldn't take it. Just as he was about to met up with the two idiots he called friends, he saw her. She was beautiful. Her skin was ivory, like porcelain, and her hair was the color of a raven. It shone with dark purples and greens as she nodded her head. 'Forget meeting up with them' he thought to himself as he watched the new found goddess stand up. She was dress like an Egyptian goddess. Her chest wrapped in white fabric outlined with black. Her bare mid draft allowed a small golden chain to wrap around her, stars hanging from the links as is cascaded down her leg. The skirt, well what was there was like the top, in color. But was slit up to the upper half of her legs.

"Um, you look lost?" The blonde pure blood asked.

"Oh, just a little." She moved by his side and pointed to a list of things. "They say that I am going to be a fifth year but say that I need some of the main items a first year would get. Why do I need a wand?" Oh great, he meets the perfect girl and she is well, not a pure blood.

"So you don't know magic yet?" The girl laughed.

"Ha, Don't be silly. I can do magic, I just find it silly to use a wand when I can just point my finger or wave my hand." The pair walked to the wand shop (forgive me for lack of names of places, I don't have my book with me and I am not going to try and spell them).

"Mr. Ollivander (I think) is the one to see about a wand."

"Before I go in, what is your name? My father told me never to go with people I don't know." He smiled.

"Draco Malfoy, and your name?"

"Sakura Riddle, now lets get this silly bussniess of a wand out to the way!" She smiled and Draco felt his knees go weak. The day went on and he helped her find her way around the ally. Draco was impressed with Sakura. She was raised by her father, and taught most things that he didn't think the Headmaster could do. She was an element master, and could transfigure into almost anything, that's why Sakura was starting out as a fifth year, she was the same age as he was (I don't know their ages so let me know please).

"Well, it was night to met you Draco and thanks for helping me get what I need." Draco had a blast but like a good under mind person he was, he still kept Sakura at a distance.

"If you need anything else send me an owl." She nodded as Draco gave her his 'address' so that an owl could reach him.

"I'm off to go met my brother." They parted but soon would met at platform 9 ¾ later that week.

'My life sucks!' was all that Harry Potter could think of as he flipped the pancakes in the pan. He had thought about putting poison in Dudley's pancake, but decides against. He need some where to live between school years.

"Harry, are you done with those pancakes yet!" Uncle Vernon yelled causing his face to turn red.

"Hang on, I'm almost done." One more year until he could use his magic and then BAM! The Dursleys would be frogs or better yet cockroaches, no ants, cockroaches are harder to kill. Harry picked up the stack and sat them on the table. He took his small seat in the corner of the room. Aunt Petunia walked in with a letter in her hand. She looked shocked.

"Um Vernon, you may want to read this." Shaking she hand the letter to the fat man. He took a drink of milk and scanned the letter. He re-read it again. Harry eyed the envelope that Aunt Petunia had sat down beside the plates. It had Hogwarts seal on it.

"What dose it say?" He asked not wanting to replay the events of the first time he had gotten a letter from Hogwarts.

"This can't be, I thought that she was, dead. Killed by what's his face?" Vernon asked. Petunia nodded her head.

"So did everyone else." Dudley looked up at his parents.

"What is going on?" He asked. Harry wanted to know too, who was still alive. It couldn't be his mother; he saw her soul last year. She was dead, but if not Lilly then who?

"Aunt Petunia, what is going on? Who's till alive?" Harry asked.

"Are we going have to take her in? I won't have another freak!" Vernon stood up and tossed the note into the trash.

"Well were else is she going to go Vernon. As much as we don't like it or you don't like it we have to do it I promised."

"No you promised taking him in!" He pointed at Harry. Final the boy could not take it anymore.

"What the bloody hell is going on here!" He yelled. Harry stood up and reached for the letter. Nobody stopped him.

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursleys:

It has come to our attend that a member of the Potter family is alive and well. It is hard to explain or understand how it went unnoticed until the passed few months. Sakura Lillian Potter is alive and well. Her power came to the attention of the admission hall and we tracked her down. She was living out in the woods with her 'father'. There she was taught magic, potions, charms, and transformation. Mrs. Potter's power is beyond that of many wizards and witches that are years older and advance. However she goes by Sakura Lillian Riddle and will becoming to stay with you until the term at Hogwarts starts.

"I have a sister?" He asked as he folded the letter in his pocket.

"Twin sister, actually." A soft voice from the living room called. Sakura was covered by a black robe. She had a small bag at her feet and a cat on her shoulder.

"Hello everyone, it's a pleasure to met you." The cat jumped from her shoulder and made her way to the table.

"Luna, stop right there!" The black cat stopped. Sakura pushed her waist length hair from her arm and walked up to the cat.

"This is not your home Luna, we must not jump on the table like we use to." The cat meowed and took it place by her mistress side. "She will be no trouble." Harry blinked. Her face looked like his mother and but her eyes were bright blue.

"My sister?" He took a step forward.

"I really don't believe it myself. But they told me and well, here I am."

Harry still couldn't believe it but there she was in the flesh and though some baby pictures and proof he started to believe. Sakura and Harry sat in his small room. Dudley didn't get it though his head that Sakura was related to him. But Sakura could have worn well more cloths.

"So how come no one told us about each other?"

"I guess because you already lost your family and was toss to, by what you've told me, to horrible people that only fear you cause you can turn them into ants. Knowing you had a sister that was alive, or dead, or whatever. I guess it would make life harder on you." Sakura smiled and pet Luna who eyed Hedwig.

"I just have mixed feelings. I'm happy I have a sister but then again I'm kind of mad that they didn't tell me. So was your father as horrible as that poor family I have."

"No, Dad was great. I met a lot of cool people. I hung out with mermaids, centaurs and some pixies. Dad taught me about magic and how to do it before I could walk."

"The Dursleys are evil and I hate them. I can't wait to go to Hogwarts."

The pair stayed up all night, talking about their lives and Hogwarts.

Okay so it could be a little less dull but its an opening, trust me its going to get better, at least I'll try to make it better. Chapter two-off to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura Riddle and Harry Potter pushed their carts down to platform 9 ¾ , still wondering if running though a wall was the best way.

"So Harry, I have to run towards a brick wall and not hit it. Fieryo would not believe this."

"Fieryo?" They pushed passed the muggles.

"My mer-man friend from back home. I hope that Hogwarts has a lake." Sakura really didn't fit in with the muggles. Although she has tossed her Egyptian outfit into the truck she still wore odd clothing. Her shirt was off the shoulder and very tight, the color of a garden snake. Her mid-drift was still bare and out there with the chain still attached. However her skirt was replaced with a pair of jeans that Harry had forced her to buy. His little sister, if only by a minute, was not going to wear anything short, tight (he lost the battle on the top) or with slit up to the side. Let the guys at Hogwarts use their imagination for once in their life. However he couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts, cause at least there he could zap the guys staring at her. Here they just stared and hope that they would fall.

"Just close your eyes and run toward the wall."

"I have a better idea. You can push my cart and then I'll come behind you, how's that."

"Come on Sakura run towards the wall." Sakura little sisterness was kicking in. She stopped in cart while waiting in line to run and smack yourself in the forehead, and sat on the end. Just as Harry was about to reassure her that it was okay. A group of red heads walked up to him.

"Hello Harry." Mrs. Weasley said as Ron and Ginny joined her.

"Where's Fred and George?"

"They went ahead with Dad." Ron told him as he looked around.

"And further more, I am not running towards a wall!" Sakura stood up.

"It won't hurt Sakura!" Harry almost yelled.

"Um, Harry," Ron blushed, "Who is this?"

"Sakura Riddle, nice to met you. Ron right?" Ron blushed even more.

"She knows my name. Its faith!"

"Its my sister." Harry told his old friend as his jaw dropped.

"You have a sister? When did this happen?" Mrs. Weasley ignored her son's statement and started to tear up.

" I though you looked like Lilly. I can't believe that you survived he-who-must-not-be-named attacked." Sakura smiled.

"I was lucky and a great Father found me." She nodded causing her hair to catch what little light there was.

Harry explained all of the past week events to Ron and Ginny as the line towards the wall got less and less till it was finally their turn.

"Still not running head first into a wall. One major rule Dad taught me! Yep." She crossed her arms over her chest. Ron, still not thinking about what informant he had just gotten walked up to her.

"I'll hold your hand." Harry knocked Ron's head.

"Say this with me SISTER!"

"It won't hurt. Here." Ginny took Sakura's hand and placed one on her own cart. Together they ran head first to the wall. On the other side Harry saw Sakura eyes closed tight, and teeth clenched.

"what are you doing?"

"Getting ready for the pain that will befall me in about a second." He shock his head and started to push his cart.

"When you open your eyes will be over near the train." The four of them left. Sakura still held her eyes shut until she felt hands around her waist and her body being sat on a cart.

"Would you like a push toward the train or are you planning to fly to Hogwarts." Draco asked. The pair had be talking through letters after they met in the ally. She had used Harry's owl once and then used mostly Draco's who loved the mice Sakura gave him.

"Well I figured on you coming and carrying me to the train," she jumped off "but I'm tried of waiting." Draco moved closer to the girl.

"Sorry to have kept you wanting." He smiled as she started to push the cart towards the mass of students waiting to board.

"See you on the train later then?" Draco asked. Sakura smiled and nodded as she docked the train.

Hermione soon joined the group and was shocked to see another girl in the cabin with her friends.

"Hello there. I'm Hermione." Who right now wanted to toss that raven haired goddess out of the window because she was sitting to close to Ron, who was still blushing? What was wrong with Hermione these days!

Sakura stood up and shook the brunettes hand.

"I'm Sakura, nice to meet you. I have heard a lot about you."

"Really? What have you heard?" Hermione took her seat next to Harry.

"Just that you were very smart and that we would get along." Hermione smiled. Maybe it won't be that bad, having someone like Sakura around.

"So how did you meant Ron and Harry?" Harry smiled.

"She's my sister!" Harry told a shocked Hermione.

'How did this happen?"

"Long story short once the house was destroyed and they only found Harry, they just thought I was dead. But the truth is that I was blown away to a near by field. No one put out a missing report cause they just thought that I was you know. So Dad took me and raised me."

"Wow, you are magical." Ron stared. Sakura stood up.

"Well I promised a friend that I'd talk to him so later." She left.

Harry smacked Ron the same time that Hermione did.

"What is your issue? She's Harry's sister. How would you like it if Harry started staring at Ginny and think what your thinking?" Ron's head move to Harry.

"He wouldn't survive with just a scar."

"Now, sisters and brothers are off limits." Hermione nodded.

Sakura made her way down the hallway towards the very last box. Draco said that is where he always sat. She quickly knocked on the door. A, well, not so pretty straight hair gal answered the door. Pansy, looked at Sakura.

"What do you want?"

"Um, just looking for Draco." Suddenly a familiar voice came from behind the girl.

"Pansy let her in." The girl moved aside but only because Draco asked her to. Pansy sized up the girl that walked passed her. Maybe Draco would see through the wand magic that the girl had used and see that she, Pansy was way better looking the

she was. Sakura took the seat next to Draco, that was Pansy seat. 'Potions class, and tossing it in her face! Ha, Ha Ha' Pansy thought. As she took a seat next to Crab. (Forgive if its not spelled right.) Pansy had be planning for years to get together with Draco. Her parents had told her ever since she was little that Draco was rightfully her's. He was a pure blood, on the ladder to power and well cute. Now this Barbie doll was moving in on her man.

"So, how was your trip to the platform?" Draco asked.

"They wanted me to run head first though a wall. A solid brick wall, who in their right mind would willing run towards a wall?" A small laughing sound could be heard. From Pansy or Draco we'll never know. (Pansy). Pansy looked at Sakura and started to wonder.

"Are you a mudblood?" She asked.

"Pansy, that is rude!" (Draco's a little OC but hey he's mine! Don't worry he'll still hate Harry and all that but Sakura made his heart a little softer.)

"Just what kind of pure blood would be afraid to run at the wall? And that would make you a first year. Oh, sweetie, I think that she has a little crush on you." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Flower girl, I have more power in my little finger then you have in your whole body! Now if you want to get this straight, I'm the same age as you. So maybe you want to tell your little sweetie your sorry." The cabin looked at her. "I was taught not to let anyone down talk me." Draco draped his arm around her. 'She has to have one fault right?' he thought. Pansy sulked back into her seat. 'I'll find a fault'

Sakura sat with Draco for most of the ride. They laugh and smiled and Pansy threw-up a little in her mouth. Just as Pansy was going to toss herself out of the window the door slide open. Colin Creevey stood in the door way, his camera ready.

"Have you heard?" He asked. Draco rolled his eyes.

"What do you want Creevey?"

"Harry's sister is going to be at Hogwarts this year!"

"Potter has a sister? I thought we'd only have one mudblood loving Potter to deal with." Sakura moved over a little and looked at him.

"You don't like Harry Potter do you?"

"You don't like him do you? Don't tell me your like all the other idiots that praise him for living thru the Dark Lords curse?" Sakura grabbed Draco's hand and lead him out the door.

"Pardon me Colin, was it?" The boy moved. Sakura took Draco to the very end of the hall close to where she knew Harry was just incase someone over heard.

"So far only like five people know who Harry's sister is and you may become the sixth." Draco looked at her.

"Sakura?"

"Okay, long story short I don't praise Harry cause he has a scar, because I lived too."

"You're his sister?" 'great flaw found. Damn Potter's parents for having a pretty daughter.' He thought

"But if it helps any, I was raised by a wizard and was taught magic. I know that you're probly going to act as if you don't know me anymore cause of your dad but-"

"What about my dad?"

"Well I know that he is the king of the pure blood people but hey, I understand."

"Oh, that, I forgot about that." Okay so how to deal with this, think Draco, think!

"Tell you what, I won't tell Father, if you won't tell him." Draco smiled. He had gotten to know Sakura over the past few weeks. She was smart, funny, great mind, and could do magic outside of Hogwarts (explain later). Maybe all of her positive would out weigh her being mixed (pure blood and mud blood) and being a Potter, although her last name is different?

"Okay then, I don't know how I will keep it a secret." She smiled and Draco, well being Draco gave her a kiss on the cheek. (Hey a relationship has got to start some where!)

"But just cause I like you dose not mean that I am going to nice to Potter and his mud blood loving friends." Sakura poked his shoulder.

"Fine, but don't use mud blood badly, its hurtful to people." She nodded her head down and walked back to her brother and his friends.

"See ya at school." And she shut the door behind her.

"Boys are such idiots!" Hermione yelled as Sakura came back.

"Did I miss something important?"

"Not just Ron being an heart less idiot."

"What? I just said what we were all thinking about Penelope Clearwater! Nobody likes her and the only reason she has friends and a boy friends is because she is so bloody hot." Harry agreed.

"She's dull as a pixies wings."

"Be careful, some pixies are very sensitive with it comes to their wings, believe me. So who is Penelope?"

"Ravenclaw girl and some what dim, but none the less she still a person!"

"Okay, We'll keep that in mind the next time someone goes to say something about her." Draco walked passed the door heading to his cart.

"Great, Malfoy is still coming to Hogwarts. I was hoping his dad would keep him home." Ron nodded.

"If you do anything stay away form Malfoy and his 'friends'. Crabbe and Goyle." Harry warned. 'Oh oh, I broke a rule, o well. What Harry doesn't know won't hurt him'.

Harry and the gang got off the train and Hogwarts to only be met with Hagrid.

"O my gosh, he is tall." Sakura said as he walked up to them.

"Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione. And this must be Sakura!" He grabbed her up and hugged her.

"Okay um, Hagrid right, can you put me down."

"Sorry." He put her down. "Okay, you are going to come with me and be sorted." Sakura followed him and looked back at Harry.

"This sounds painful. I don't have to run through a wall again?" She asked Hagrid.

The Great Hall

Dumbledore stood infront of the new and old students and gave his great speech and then call for the sorting hat. One by one the students came up unitl.

"Sakura Riddle" Dumbledore called. All the teachers fell silent. Only few knew who Sakura was, they had kept it under wraps The sorting hat didn't get the memo.

"You have great power, greater the some older wizards. Talent, o yes, I can sense it"

"Thank you, I think?" Sakura said. Some people laughed.

"Its hard to tell where to put you. You'd be great in any house, but what this? Your head strong and not easily shook up. And oh, well, you've never had to deal with having a brother but you've been tossed it to it. So maybe for Harry's piece of mind I should put you in Gryffindor. But I can see that you want to prove that you are, well worthy of all the praise and other things that I know you will have. So why not put you in a house to have a little brother sister rival. SLYTHERIN." Everyone was shock but Draco let out the little breath he had been holding in. If she was in Gryffindor-that would be another nail in his coffin. Sakura stepped down and headed towards Slytherin. She smiled as she passed Harry. Who mouth it was okay.

"She's a slytherin. She's not going to go bad is she?" Ginny asked.

"No, that just a silly rumor, Sakura is still Sakura." Hermione smiled.

They stared as Sakura came to the table, they had clapped and cheered just because. They may have been rude and evil but she was one of them now. Sakura felt uncomfortable. For one thing she was in a uniform (she hated it). She knew that something was wrong. Draco, moved Pansy over so Sakura could sit.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"Well, Slytherin is a pure blood house that's all. And your like a double negative. Potter and non-pure blood." She rolled her eyes.

"Riddle, say it with me RIDDLE! I've never been a Potter and although I love having a brother, I am not changing my name. So", she raised her voice, "you all can get over it!" Sakura took a piece of chicken and cut in on her plate.

"So our new little sister is a slytherin and by the looks of it, Malfoy has taken to her." Fred said.

"New sister?"

"Yea" George started "Like you and Hermione being our family. She's our new little sister and if anybody does anything to hurt her, the Slytherin house will be the people to test our new jokes on." Fred finished.

"I just hope they don't invade her mind and brain wash her. Then she'll be one of them." Ron smashed his pie.

"Shut up Ron." Harry said. His sister a slytherin girl. He looked over to the table. She was laughing with the devil himself-okay so maybe the snake himself. Great he didn't have to worry about the guys wanting his sister. He had to worry about Malfoy using her.

"If that snake dose anything I'll smash him like the damn bug he is!"

What will happen when the girls of Slytherin met their match? Find out. Later. Alright I don't own Harry or anybody but Fieryo & Sakura are my own little people.


End file.
